My Aspiration
by Candide Avedo
Summary: - Sequel to In Love and Trust - Three years has passed, and everyone is moving on in their lives. Tyson is getting married, and Kai realizes that he has broken a promise, can he fix it? Rating may change.
1. The First Aftermath

My Aspiration

Author's Note: I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting. Yes, it took me a while, because first of all, I had no idea on how to start it-I still didn't, but I didn't like the thought of you guys going crazy from all the wait. Second, class is really starting to put a strain on me, especially Math. My most renowned enemy. But hey, at least I have English class to look forward to, and I get to do some Creative Writing! ( Stars in her eyes ) Yeah, but we are starting off with short stories. Groans

Okay, off topic. Well, so I was trying so hard to get a plot-I am kinda have this slight belief that sequels don't tend to get as good as the first one. But yes, this should be more romantically inclined, but not the full, hard, in-your-face smoochie-smoochie. : Nope, can't see them doing that, not just yet. It should also pick up pace after the first chapter is over. Oh, and the title was a hard to decide on. I hope it will work out with the story.

Um, can I put just one more thought in? Ahem. Yes, now, please don't be shy to tell me if I am getting OOC, or, something of the sort. Please, just politely?

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.

Yes. The disclaimer is back.

-

Invitations

-

After a about few days of interfering with King's and Queen's personal life, the six found themselves strapping on their seatbelts once again, getting ready for the plane ride home. They found it a shame, considering the 'fun' they had, and having to leave all too soon. Their purpose for leaving that early was much clearer when they began to realize that maybe it all wasn't too good for them all to have been involved with it. Perhaps King and Queen weren't meant to have survived at all.

Then again, even if it wasn't the so-called 'destiny' for the twins to have survived, maybe it was a change for the good. Now they could enjoy and create a new life, gaining back what they had lost; A new perspective on life.

-

Upon their return, for the meantime, the six went their separate ways for the rest of the summer. They returned to where they had left off before they had been interrupted.

Hilary, after having complained many times about the long journey home, and the weight that she had lost, went for another trip with her parents, this time to England. She was to return after two weeks, just in time before the summer break ended.

Kenny immersed himself once more to the beyblade upgrades that he neglected for some time. He surprised the others in saying that he had much inspiration from all their experience, worrying the others into thinking about gun-shaped launchers. Kenny somehow also managed to lock himself up in his room for three days, compensating for the time he was away from Dizzy.

Tyson was immediately confronted for the mess he left at home, from the large clumps of hair in the shower drainage, to the over-flowing garbage can outside the dojo. He then later had to tell the story of how a bill for six unpaid tux rentals appeared in the mail. Tyson was given the job of cleaning, and setting the whole dojo back to it's original state when grandpa left, and get groceries for the food shortage.

Max left to visit his mom, along with his dad as a companion. He couldn't find anything to complain about now that he could take a nap without the bickering; But the lack of distractions left him feeling like a blown up balloon that's only filled with blown-air, not helium.

Ray decided to go along with Max, and the two of them were away for a week. But after that, he was going to go back to his village and visit the White Tigers. Trying out a new skill, Ray began his exploration on European food, but was waiting for his new beyblade upgrade. Kenny gave him hints that Drigger would soon be able to 'shoot' down a charging blade.

As for Kai. He resumed his plan to restore the much needed work on the Hiwatari property. Voltaire was yet due for another week or so, but it was impossible for the cost of repairs to go unnoticed.

-

"Sir, here's the rest of the repair bills for the-"

"Why is it late?"

"I-I don't know, sir, but I think that some of it was only resurfacing today."

"Look, I don't care for your petty sorry excuses, I want you to get me my grandson immediately."

Voltaire angrily slammed his fists at the table, urging his poor butler in a hurry. He couldn't help it. Kai was becoming a very unruly boy, disobeying his orders since the Demolition boys. His grandson's revolt led him to a run in with the law, but saw fit to be released, once he showed them the amount of money he was willing to put down just for his freedom, and reputation.

Now his relationship with his grandson had turned almost unbearable, especially now that he was busy, and quite getting on in his years. He'll soon need Kai to take his place, but the boy's head was so hard, he wouldn't be surprised if an X-Ray machine couldn't penetrate through that skull. Kai's father wasn't _that_ hard to raise, so it must be all down to being a young adult that the boy now was. he was acting like a real Hiwatari, but he just wasn't functioning properly, or so he thought.

"You called for me."

Voltaire raised his head up, taking in his grandson, who was as expressionless, and forbidding as always. Kai was now at least 19, and is very much considered an adult. His growing hormones caused him to get as tall as his grandfather, and perhaps with a couple of more years, get taller. His finely chisled torso was well hidden beneath a sweater of his favourite colour. Black.

"The bills from three years ago came up again."

Kai remained silent. He had a slight inkling of where this was going.

"I want to know what you did while I was gone."

Bingo. He was right.

"Grandfather, I told you, how many times. We were beyblading in the living room when Dranzer happened to come out and decimate the place."

"How many times shall I tell you that there is no way you can be so careless as to how this happened."

"Yes, and must I remind you that I had been repeating myself all along. Can't you just believe me?" Kai began to walk away, ignoring his grandfather's reaction.

"Kai, I want the truth from you; You can't hide it from me!"

Staring determinedly at the ground, Kai shut the door from his grandfather's office quietly.

'So it had been three years ago.' Time had gone so fast, and yet the whole thing still felt like it was yesterday. The whole thing was three years ago. _Three years._ No doubt she wouldn't want to speak to him again. It wasn't as though he didn't try to contact them, but his grandfather kept a closer eye on him since he last left. Not only that, when he did manage to get ahold of the phone while his grandfather was once again away, there was no answer. The second time Kai tried, he was only met with the voice of the operator, saying that the number he had dialed was non-existent.

A couple of times he was half-minded to go and see them, just as he promised, but what was the use? School had been in the way, and so was his said grandfather. Gradually, as the time passed, he had forgotten about his promise, and went on about his life, continuing his beyblading with Tyson, Max, and Ray. Hilary and Kenny were of course still with them, always found at the sidelines, happily cheering them on, and happily beating up Tyson for every mistake he made.

Heh. Tyson and Hilary. Those two should be announcing their wedding soon. Kai couldn't agree more that they were such an obvious couple. Obvious, but certainly not against the two. Someone needed to keep Tyson's ass out of the fire, and Hilary was the best woman for a task as difficult as this.

Ray had got the first part of going down the aisle first; Mariah had happily recruited Hilary as her Maid of Honour, and Ray asked Kai to be his best man. Naturally, Kai agreed.

Kai walked through the dimly lit halls of the mansion, watching as dark shadows trailed on the floor made by the light. A maid bowed by as he walked past, but Kai felt as though he couldn't care less. He got back to his room, where many pictures from the events that happened quite a while ago were neatly displayed on his fireplace mantle. The quiet solitude of his private quarters left him to reminisce about his last thought. Ray and Mariah.

The couple was said to be expecting a baby soon, and they couldn't be happier. Kai just wondered if they did even worry about beginning a new life at their age. Whenever Kai met up with Ray, he'd ask, but all that he got was a reply that repeated itself whenever he asked.

"Yes, I do worry, but whatever it is I'm going to be up against, it's okay, as long as this feeling I have never goes away."

It answered Kai's question all right, but it left him in confusion. What was Ray talking about?

Ring, Ring.

Kai paused, feeling around his pockets, until her uncovered the source of the noise.

"Hello, Kai here."

"Hey, Kai, what's up, buddy?"

Kai smirked. Speak of the devil.

"Hi, Tyson, it's been quite a while since you phoned. Is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong! In fact, it's great!"

Kai rolled his eyes. Tyson never ceases that happy, excited nature.

"Okay, Tyson, tell me, is it another all-you-can-eat restaurant, or did you win a lifetime supply of instant noodles?"

"Haha, Kai, very funny. If you would listen, it's better than that...Hilary's just agreed to MARRY ME!"

He had to jump back as Tyson's shout burned his eardrums. Well, at least he was right. Tyson was going to marry Hilary. Kai felt glad for Tyson, yet something inside him jumped. He sat down on his bed, finding a question to ask him.

"Great, Tyson, how does it feel?"

"Oh, dude, I thought you'd never ask! Well, first, it feels like you're on top of the world! Then, you start to get a little panicky."

"...Why, Tyson?"

"Well, because I begin to think about the things I can and can't do anymore."

"Like?"

"Oh, just the usual games night, my TGIF porno, oh, and having to wake up late. Say, Kai, think that's something to worry about?"

"Keh, Tyson, I don't really see what's the problem."

"Gee, thanks, dude, maybe I'm just getting really excited, and nervous, huh?" Tyson let out a shout of joy again, before continuing. "Yeah, and Kai? Before I forget, the wedding's in about three months, Hilary wanted to get it over with as soon as possible."

"How come?"

"She said she found a dress that fit her, and she didn't want the time to get fat. So, Kai, do you have that?"

"Yeah, your wedding's in about three months."

"Great. Oh, wait, Kai, never mind, I'll just send you an invitation through the mail, sometime a month before the wedding, kay? Listen, I got to go, I have to call Ray next..."

"Okay, then, Tyson, good luck, and congratulations."

"Thanks, dude!"

Kai set his phone down on his the side table by his bed, mulling over his thoughts once again. First it was Ray, and now it was Tyson. Well, the times are certainly changing. His friends were changing as well.

It felt as though they were finding some sort of happiness along the way, and finding the time to settle down. Ray would say how happy he was, and Tyson just said that he felt like he was on top of the world.

A face popped into his head.

_Her._

Her face as she leaned up to his face, closer, closer, finally shutting her eyes.

Kai felt himself jump at the thought. Was he brain making him guilty for not keeping his promise, or was it something else?

-

C.A.: Hm... I think I'm a little rusty, you think? Okay, so... Right. The Sequel. Whoa. Scares me so much that I'm actually doing a sequel. Hehe. I was actually planning on leaving you in the dark...Jk. I wonder what will happen if I did leave you in the dark? Any ideas?

Yes, sorry about it being short, too, hope you don't mind. It's just a taste, I hope my writing's improving.

Oh, and if you would please be so kind as to tell me what you think. I impress; Constructively, _s'il vous plait_. Please refrain from the third paragraph in the author's notes.

Hm...Yes, I will indeed stop my rambling. ; Don't worry, my rambles here shouldn't be as long next time.

Yes, it's good to be back.


	2. At Tyson's Wedding

My Aspiration

Author's Note: Whew, right, here we go, right to business. Wellz, I'm off, to make my second chappie! Thank you, I am ever so grateful, yes, and-you guys, I miss you too :) The first chappie was short, because I wanted to put this up so quickly, so if it looked like it got cut off at an inconvenient spot, sorry. This one should be more like that usual chapters that I do. Oh, and _The Unthinkable_ will be on a 'little' hold until I can think properly...Or if I think the chapter is good enough to be posted.

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.

-

At Tyson's Wedding

-

"The blue, or the saffron coloured one? God, why is this so hard?"

Kai found himself muttering, unable to choose between the two colours. He had been in the dark for quite a while on what to give the couple; Until he had heard news from Max that Tyson and Hilary bought a new house, just a few minutes away from his grandfathers'. So then came the idea of giving them a sofa. Not just any sofa, however. It was in a heavy thick suede kind of fabric, which also came with matching throw pillows.

"Would you like some help, sir?" a man with a formal suit approached him, wearing a jovial smile.

Kai shrugged, hoping that the man wouldn't begin to rant on about the new sale in the store.

"Well, alright then, is this a gift for someone, by any chance?" the salesman swiftly gave him a look up and down, as though he knew a young man like him couldn't afford one.

"Yes, a wedding present, and I don't know which colour to pick."

"Okay, well, firstly, I don't think the blue or the saffron would do at all, no, no, no, not at all." the man earnestly shook his head, making his short ponytail at the base of his neck swing wildly. He then stood beside Kai, studying the particular piece of furniture.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"So what colour do _you_ think will be good then?" asked Kai, wondering if he could have just asked Ray to pick Tyson's present instead, and pay him later. Salesmen could get quite critical, and they have the annoying habit of trying to shove their merchandise at your faces.

"Well, sir, if this _is_ a wedding present as you said, I suggest the formica burgundy one. I think it gives it a more _erotic_ feel, don't you agree?" he grinned, nudging Kai by the shoulder, as to hopefully receive an enthusiastic approval.

"Yeah, sure, okay, whatever, I guess I'll take the burgundy sofa then." Then, after taking a step back from the man, Kai took out his wallet, and pulled out his credit card.

"Okay, then, why don't you follow me, sir, and we can pay off?"

-

'So that's it. It's finished, I got the present, it's been delivered and wrapped in plastic at Tyson and Hilarys' new home. Now all I need is to get ready.'

Kai opened his wardrobe, whipping through his clothes, until he found the black tux that he had bought just a few weeks ago, on the same day he bought the sofa. He had been counting down the days to the event, and Kai just had to admit something to himself. He was just a little bit anxious. It's like he knew something was upon him, but he couldn't point a finger to it. Of course, there were no doubts about the wedding. Kai just felt something nagging at his brain.

Or, perhaps he could be going paranoid, for having nothing to do was just boring him out of his mind.

Everyday, it was the same routine. Wake up, work out, take a shower, and then get something to eat. After that, he would go around town, searching for some new form of entertainment. Entertainment, meaning that he did go to a couple of unmentionable bars, (snuck in, of course) all because of curiosity. Really, he couldn't see what the fun was in watching half-dressed women dancing on poles accompanied by music. Kai couldn't understand what the purpose was for getting drunk, sticking in small rolls of money in g-strings, and hollering.

Maybe that was why he was still a bachelor.

He was approached by quite a number of women when he visited one of the more popular bars, but he all turned them down. Kai knew that they were all nothing but one-night stands, and there was no point in actually talking to them. Still, no matter how many times he turned them down, it didn't faze the other girls who thought they were faring better. Their pitiful attempts at flirting left him disgusted.

Was that normal? He, Kai Hiwatari, a man that-Ray once said-every woman would literally die for, yet he wasn't really interested.

Straightening his tux, Kai stared at himself at the mirror once more, making sure that he was properly presentable. Then, running a hand through his unruly two-tone hair, he left his room, closing it carefully shut behind him.

"Master Kai, your grandfather wishes to speak with you."

Kai turned to see the butler, who quickly bowed and carried on down the hall.

Great, what did the old man want now? He stopped right in front of the study, and pressed his ear towards the door to see if the man was busy. Hearing nothing, he gently prised the door open, and stepped inside.

His eyes spotted his grandfather, staring out at the large bay window, nodding occasionally.

"I understand, yes, I'm glad for your son, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Hiwatari paused, nodding once more and sat back down his chair. Kai cleared his throat, and he looked up, using his finger to usher Kai closer. "Oh, good, so you plan on giving-Twenty percent? That's too generous, Ryusaki, I can't accept such a fine offer for man who's been beside me for so many years."

Kai looked at his grandfather closely. Sure looked like he didn't mean it when he said he didn't want the money. Grandfather would have to be drunk and insane to do that.

"Yes, yes, alright, but if you insist. Alright, don't forget to tell your son that I congratulate him for the wonderful news." Hiwatari smiled at the phone, and returned it to it's place on his desk. The smile on his face was erased immediately as he laid his eyes on his grandson.

"Kai. Good, you're here." He flipped through some papers that were neatly in a pile, and studied Kai once more. "Well, where are you going?"

"I'm just heading over to a _friend's_ wedding." replied Kai, emphasizing on the word. Hiwatari nodded once.

"Fine, you may go."

Kai was about to mention to the man that he'd go even if he wasn't going to let him, when his grandfather spoke again.

"You know, Kai, I was just talking to my good friend Eizan Ryusaki, and he just mentioned that his own grandson was getting married. Imagine that, eh?" he raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Kai, who remained silent. "I haven't seen the boy in a while, but the last time I saw him, I could have sworn he looked like a squirrel. Now look at him, he's getting married to some rich girl."

"Your point?" asked Kai, huffily.

"Nothing, nothing at all, you may go." said Hiwatari, shooing Kai away with his hand.

Knowing his grandfather had some underlying meaning to those last words, Kai couldn't care less. if Hiwatari was concerned about Kai's future, it would most likely involve him doing his grandfather's dirty bidding. Nothing good can really come out of being related to a man like that.

-

It was a clear night, where the stars were clearly seen. The wedding was to start at around eight, and the reception is going to be at about nine-thirty, at a hotel. Quite a lot of people were to show up, for of course, the "Great" Tyson of the Bladebreakers was to get married. So, naturally, the All-starz, The Majestics, White Tigers, Saint Shields, Team Psykick, and yes, even the Demolition Boys were invited. All were invited, if, they promised to behave themselves.

Kai arrived just in time to see at least the Demolition Boys at the farthest seats from the front; The Majestics, the All-Starz and White Tigers chose the seats farthest away from _them_, which were at the very front. The Saint Shields and Team Psykick couldn't care less, and were quite capable of entertaining themselves. Though they were all divided and avoiding each other, as Kai observed bemusedly, they were all quite presentable, and evidently took some time to prepare for the event.

"Tch. How long are they going to be like this?" groaned Mariah, as Kai took his seat next to Ray.

"I don't really know, but I'm thinking this is a mistake." mumbled Ray, giving a glance to the back.

"Blame it on Hilary, it was all her idea." answered Kenny, sitting in the far corner. Grandpa was snoring lightly beside him, with Tyson's father just to the opposite.

Max nodded. "Yup, I'm thinking she's exercising her 'special' rights right about now."

"She doesn't need to exercise her 'special' rights, she can control him with just her voice." replied Kenny.

"Who doesn't need to use her voice?"

Tyson plopped himself on the bench beside Max, and tugging on his tux collar.

"Uh, hey, Tyson, ready for it?" asked Ray, grinning. "You know, your life will never be the same once you've gotten past day one."

Mariah smirked. "Yeah, it's much more hectic, that's for sure." she patted her belly, which was protruding quite a bit. "That's why it's a good thing to have someone like Ray around."

"So how _are_ you doing?" asked Tyson, peering at her stomach eagerly.

"If he or she could talk, he or she would probably tell you to get out of his or her face."

King smirked at his joke, ignoring the stares that The Saint Shields was giving him.

"King, I'm glad you could come." smiled Tyson, shaking King's hand. The blond just grinned, and ran a hand through his hair, before greeting the others all in turn. King's image has yet to change, but like the others, his appearance hadn't changed much from before. You couldn't miss the slight change in his built, how his body filled his suit quite snugly, right down to a T.

"Heh, you shouldn't be surprised, Tyson, you know my sister wouldn't miss this for the world." King replied, finally letting go of Max's hand. He then felt a pair of eyes boring into his head, drawing him to them. His eyes grew wide, his mouth sagged quite a bit, but he quickly managed to regain his composure, before shaking his head, and extending his hand as well.

"Kai, you fooled me there. My, have you changed."

Kai could feel King's hand hold him in a firm grip, and he returned it, with equal pressure.

"Same to you, King, I thought I'd never see you again."

"_We_ were thinking of the exact same thing." said King, taking a seat, his lips set in a tight straight line.

-

'Beautiful flowers. Too beautiful.'

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Queen smiled, stretching her hands out to the woman beside her, the one she'd happily called friend, and leaving the bouquet of twenty white roses that was laid on the table, held together with silk ribbons.

"They're not as beautiful as the bride, Hilary." said Queen, holding her at arms' length, and looking at her admiringly.

"Well, Queen, I don't really know about being compared to flowers, but if you say so." Hilary stared at herself in the mirror, carefully re-adjusting her silk gloves. Around her, more people bustled as they made the last minute arrangements.

"No, I'm serious, just look at yourself."

Queen wasn't lying. Hilary was wearing a white, strapless chiffon gown, held together with a laced corset that tied at the back. The gown part itself was simple, flowing from her hips, gracefully fanning out about her waist, stopping just above the ground. Her train wasn't made to be too long, for her veil exceeded it in length. For her hair, which had grown quite long over the years was held up into a french knot with a silk tie that disappeared in the hairstyle once it was finished. Wisps of leftover hair hung lightly from her neck, where a diamond necklace was placed.

"Queen, I just-I can't imagine it being like this, you know?" said Hilary, still staring at the mirror. "It's funny, cause I'd never have imagined that it was Tyson who I was going to be with."

"You're here, Hilary, and that's all that matters." Queen handed Hilary the bouquet.

"I know. Sometimes, I find myself looking back at where we came from, you know, from the good old days, and if you were to say at that time that he was the man I was going to marry, you'd bet that I could hit you on the spot for it." Hilary sighed, turning back to Queen with teary eyes.

Queen felt uneasiness settle. She wasn't very good when it came to emotional moments.

"Listen, Hilary, it's okay, you've been waiting for this moment, you don't need to cry."

Hilary sniffed. "Y-you're right. I-I just couldn't believe it, Queen. I knew I loved him when he proposed, but now, it's like nothing else matters. It doesn't matter whether I lose my job, or if I die tomorrow, as long as I'm with him. The way he makes me feel...Heh, Imagine that, I must sound pathetic." her face was flushed, looking down at her toes.

"Look, Hilary, I don't know what you're feeling right now, but it's almost time." said Queen, rubbing her back for comfort. She took one last tug on Hilary's veil, and gave a tug on her own dress. The one she was forced to wear for the occassion.

"Thanks, Queen." Hilary slipped on her shoes, and with the help of her Maid of Honour, they began to make their way, followed by the many bridesmaids and little ring bearer and flower girl that was Tyson's neighbour's grandchildren.

-

The sound of wedding bells rang, echoing in the cathedral. It was quite lovely, decorated with small bunches of roses here and there. White carpet lead from the entrance to the altar, sprinkled with baby pink rose petals. Everyone who was invited were in their positions, and as the organ struck it's first familiar tune, all fell silent, quietly anticipating.

Kai stared dully into space, waiting for the whole 'wedding' thing to end. He couldn't quite understand what all the fuss was about; All that he could was that it involved a lot of crying, and plenty of wasted tissues. One, by one, he lazily watched the bridesmaids go down the aisle, while Tyson kept tugging at his tux, and glancing at the cathedral entrance.

Then, everyone held their breath, as Hilary began her walk to the altar, hidden slightly by a soft veil just hanging above her face. She managed to keep her composure, but no one could miss the definite tremble of her shoulders, and the twitch at the corners of her mouth.

The whole ceremony took so long-or so Kai thought-that he found himself staring at everyone blankly in turn. His eyes found themselves resting on a dress of light, cotton candy blue, of a silky, sateen fabric. The dress came up to the woman's feet exactly, slightly covering the white tall-heeled shoes. Kai stared absent-mindedly, roving his eyes higher, letting them travel up the curves of her hips, her waist, and until her chest. The dress, he noted, was plain and strapless. The only other thing he could find was a small quartz necklace, just playing about her neckline.

Kai shook his head.

He must be _that_ bored to have stared at someone that long and not even realize that he was doing it. Stifling a yawn, he moved his eyes up to get a glimpse of the woman's face.

Black hair, tied in a small bun at the base of her neck, and-dark eyes.

Dark eyes that managed to plague his very thoughts.

He felt a jolt, then a warm sensation washing over him as he realized who the she was. Then, as if drawn to his gaze, her attention swiveled from the bride and groom, to him. Her eyes widened in surprise at first, then ever so slowly narrowed, as though communicating with them.

**_"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_**

Kai could only catch snatches of the priest's words.

**_"I do."_**

Queen looked away, returning her gaze to the couple, who were now finishing their vows.

**_"I hereby announce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_**

****Kai returned his attention back again.

Tyson and Hilary smiled. Then Tyson carefully lifted the veil off of Hilary's face, and entwined his fingers with hers. He dipped his head down, and tenderly caught her lips in his. Hilary closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss, complying as well, pressing herself lightly against him.

"Who hooo, yeah, a score for Tyson!" a voice shouted amid all the clapping, and cheering.

"Shut up, Joseph!" snapped Miriam, grabbing the back of her brother's suit and roughly pulling him back down his chair.

-

"Cheers for the bride and groom!"

More applause greeted the couple as they entered the hotel ballroom that the reception was being held at. The same hotel, in fact, that the group had been to over three years ago. Everything in there too, was well-decorated, and to one side of the room was where the food and refreshments were located, while in the center of the sea of tables, was the dance floor.

Obviously there was to be a lot of dancing later on, but for now, it was to be focussed on eating, celebrating, and mingling.

Quite the three things that didn't appeal too much to Kai's forte. But, thankfully, he wasn't expected to do much, except sit and wait for people that just happened to be passing by. Ray, Max, Kenny, and himself could not really sit with the bride and groom, because, well, the other seats that were there at the table with them were only for family, or relatives.

Well, just because you weren't able to sit with them didn't mean that you couldn't sit near them. So, Kai ended up sitting with Ray, Mariah, Max, Kenny, King, and Queen. All in all, a quiet dinner. Actually, it was not entirely quiet, for the people 'passing' by brought plenty of entertainment enough, and the tension between the residents of the table was avoided.

"So, yes, congratulations, Tyson, Hilary, we're very happy for you both, and we wish you-" Jim from Team Psykick stopped, and turned to his fellow companions for support. "Hey, guys, what do we wish them?"

"What he means to say, is that we wish you are well enough soon to come and have a Beyblade match with us." finished Goki, smiling, and holding out his hand for Tyson to shake.

"No, Goki, we wish them all the best in the future." corrected Kane, while Salima nodded earnestly.

"Uh, thanks, you guys, I will try." said Tyson, wincing as Goki gave a last squeeze to his hand and then finally let go. Hilary waved them goodbye, as Tyson tried to nurse his hand.

"Hey, Tyson, great party, but I really think that having real beer is really so much bet-" Joseph from the Saint Shields was cut off by his sister, who glared at him threateningly. He smiled weakly.

"I _really_ think having real beer is really so much worse than light liquor, yes, I really do. Rocking party, Tyson."

"We're so happy for you two, but don't think that you're off the hook for a re-match!" Ozuma said, moving away so Dunga could offer some of his own words, but all he did was hold out his hand for Tyson to shake.

Tyson wearily stared at the large hand in front of him, and shook it, feeling his hand once more suffocate, and was glad to see them go. Finally, he could get a taste of the butter tart that he was dying to taste all day.

Or, perhaps not, because, staring at the table with a happy smile was Lee, followed closely by Kevin and Gary.

"Say, congrats, Tyson, and Hilary; Don't know why I'm congratulating you two, since I know Tyson will prove to be a very difficult man to handle-"

"Hey, take that back!" said Tyson, getting up from his seat, while Hilary smiled in agreement.

"Just kidding, Tyson, I hope you two will find plenty of happiness." Lee shook Tyson's and Hilary's hands, before waving goodbye, with Gary and Kevin still on his tail.

"Well, I'm glad the barbaric-looking guests are gone."

The whole table looked to the left to see the Majestics, all dressed in matching black suits and ties.

"My sincerest congratulations, Tyson, and Tyson's wife." Robert inclined his head.

"Yeah, if you ever need a 'manage e twois'..." grinned Enrique, and sending Tyson and Hilary a wink.

Tyson looked mortified.

"No, Enrique, it's _menage a trois. _If you ever need a _menage a trois..._" corrected Oliver, holding out three fingers as a sign of three. Then he turned purple.

"Uh, thanks for the offer, Enrique, but I don't think we'll need uh, a, _third_ wheel, kay?" smiled Hilary, trying to look unfazed.

Enrique laughed. "I was just fooling around, jeez, you guys still take it seriously!"

"Well, Enrique, people your age don't _fool_ around like that." said Johnny, his nose in the air. "Best wishes to you, Tyson, and Hilary, and good luck in the future."

"Uh, thanks, I think." said Tyson, still holding on to the butter tart. The four disappeared into the crowd.

"Yo, Tyson, Hilary! Congrats!" called Eddy, sauntering over with Steve, who held a Nanaimo bar in his hand. "We left out gift right by the cake, just to let you know."

"Thanks, you guys, we appreciate you for coming." said Hilary, trying to recall who they were, for she didn't really know much about them. Tyson was the one who insisted that they come.

"No, thank _you_, and since we haven't really met. I'm Emily." Emily said, pointing to herself. "That's Eddy, Steve, oh, and Michael."

"The _famous_ Michael, Emily." said Michael, who, like Tyson was tugging on his suit. "Looking good, Tyson, hope you treat her well." he gave a wink.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean!" called Tyson, to their retreating backs. "Everyone always says that, what am I doing wrong?"

"Haven't forgotten about us, now, have you?" Tala said, making Tyson jump in surprise.

"Tala, hey, I didn't know you were actually going to-Ah, Never mind, it's er, good to see you guys again." Tyson gave weary looks to Tala, Spencer, Brian, and Ian, who all remained looking sessile and dormant.

"We weren't going to show up, but we had to admit, we were all curious as to what happens in a wedding." replied Ian, looking around at the decorations in the ballroom.

"Yes, weddings are all quite-how do you say it-cheery, and-joyful." added Brian, after finding the right words.

"An interesting experience, and it is only customary to come up and congratulate you just as the others have done." said Tala, shaking Tyson's hand.

"Uh, thanks?" said Tyson blankly, as the four left, without another word.

"You know, you have **_way_** too many friends, Tyson." said Hilary, a few moments later.

"They're not really exactly what you call friends, more like-acquaintances." answered Tyson, remembering his butter tart, and licking his lips. "Besides, I can't just not invite them to my wedding. They helped me a lot, you know."

"Good of me to know, then. If you happen to be malfunctioning, I can ask them if there's a cure for it."

"Heh, you think you're so clever."

-

Kai avoided eye contact with King and Queen all through dinner, which was proven to be very challenging. So, he just focussed on trying to make conversation with Ray, Max, and Kenny all night, but it was quite difficult, since Mariah had her maternal mood swings which caused her to threaten Ray quite a number of times. Thus, the difficulties of getting married.

"I'm going to just go for that walk, okay, King?" Queen rose up from her seat, and dropped her purse on her chair.

"Wait, I think I'm going to come with, okay?" King got up as well. "Say, we'll just be back, we're just going to check out the place."

"Okay, just don't forget to come back soon, or you'll miss the cutting of the cake!" called out Mariah to their retreating backs.

"Kai?"

"Huh?" Kai turned around to see Max peering curiously at him, looking concerned. "Did you say something, Max?"

"You just look a little distracted there, Kai." Max grinned, patting him on the back. "Are you going to tell me, or what?"

"What makes you think I've got something on my mind?" asked Kai, nonplussed.

"You don't belive me, do you? As far as I'm concerned, you're distracted, Kai." Max wagged a finger at him. "I think you should tell, because maybe we've got a good answer to it."

"Nah, thanks for the offer, Max, but I think I'll just go and take a walk instead."

-

"King, this was a mistake."

"No, it's not, believe me, I know how much you wanted to come, but I know you didn't count on certain attendances."

Queen scowled at him, as she leaned against the wall just at the outside of the building. They were right by the japanese garden, overlooking some decorative bushes illuminated with white christmas lights.

"Don't do that to your face, it looks like a prune."

"How can I not, dresses are something I wish I wouldn't see again, these heels are giving me blisters, and I don't know how long I can stand on these. It's tough being a woman." Queen added as an after thought.

"I can imagine." King glanced at the sky, and tugged on a stubborn piece of hair that covered his eye sight. "One look at a pantyhose, and I can't help but shudder. Those things leave no room at all for breathing whatsoever."

"Haha, King, funny."

King flashed something of a grin. "I try. Say, are you going in now? They must be cutting the cake soon."

"You go on in, I'm just going to stay out here for a while. I don't want to have to be uptight all night."

"Suit yourself." King left quietly, only to be swallowed by the noisy crowd that was partying inside.

'Is it so hard to believe that I saw you again?' Queen sighed, dropping her arms heavily beside her. 'Three years. It's been that long. Why didn't you keep your promise? Why did you have to show yourself to me now?'

"Damn it." she mumbled, punching the wall behind her, and gasping as her bones connected with hard rock.

It didn't matter. Queen just couldn't believe that she had forgotten about Kai, and that surely, he would be invited, since he and Tyson were such close friends. She almost managed to supress any sort of memory she had of him, and to see him once again was like opening a healing wound. Very unpleasant. King hadn't said much, except for his usual statement of- "I know he didn't mean it, Queen. They have done all they can to help, we've imposed on them enough." Queen _did_ try to forget, but no matter what, it was an impossible task. Not only that, she was afraid.

Perhaps she wanted to see Kai again? Ridiculous, why would she want to? The boy-man lied, and she told herself over, and over again that he wasn't the man she thought he was. So why did it hurt to look at him earlier?

Queen bit her lip until she tasted blood.

Good. At least she could have some distraction from the 'anger-inducing' thoughts in her head.

It was all just a memory from the past, nothing more.

-

Kai dodged a couple who were dancing nearby, hoping to get some solitude from the music and conversation. He headed for the double doors which led to the garden, and quietly closed the door shut behind him.

The air was chilly, but Kai couldn't care less. His mind was cloudy, and he needed a place to sort things out. He began to walk for a bit, heading for a fountain just a few yards away.

A muffled voice made him alert, and he turned around to see who it was.

The person felt his presence and spotted him, not too far away.

"Kai?" Queen whispered.

-

C.A.: Okay,...Now it's time for...Explanations... Sorry if this was boredom city. I **_finally_** have a story line, and this will actually deal more with character conflict, and relationships than the last one. ( Story ) I also **_had _**to break this into two chapters, because it would be too long if I placed it in now. Don't worry, it should be up very soon. Now, I chose Kenny to be the Best Man for Tyson because one, he was the first other character I saw besides his grandfather. Next, I chose Queen to be Hilary's Maid of Honour, because...well, I'm sure you know why. Now, don't know if you ever look my bio, but sometimes I'd put in whenever I could update...Takes a long time for me to get to it, mostly because my grades need to escalate...

But, yes, please, reviews, it reminds me of why I'm doing this, and it always makes authors happy, you know that, right? So, any questions, comments?


	3. Too Late

My Inspiration

Author's Note: Hi! In my last eh, 'talk', I said that this chapter would be up _very_ soon, but eh, I guess I meant that it would only take one week to post instead of the two week intervals. It's getting hard to remember details, and as for Hiro, I didn't add him on, because I began this before the G Revolution, so, I didn't. Sorryz, you guys, confession time. I didn't know Tyson had a brother. ( Weeps like a widowed old woman ) I have failed you all...

Yes, well, on other news... Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them, and you do know how it makes me happy, so thank you!

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.

-

Too Late

-

"Kai?"

Queen fell at a loss for words, as she had been taken off-guard by his sudden appearance. It happened all so fast, that she didn't know she had uttered his name, which called on his attention.

"Queen...Hey."

Kai just kept on staring. What could be said? It would be nothing of her interest if he began talking about how great Tyson's wedding was. That would probably be the stupidest thing he could start with.

"Nice wedding, isn't it?" Queen removed her eyes from his, and walked over to the fountain. She kept careful distance to Kai as she stared at the ultimate fall of the water. "Tyson and Hilary _do_ make a good couple, don't you think?"

He felt a little confused, but he nodded anyway. Kai tried to catch her eye, but Queen refused, as she pretended to be avidly preoccupied with her nails-something that struck him as an unusual thing for her to do. How come she was acting as though things were all normal? Was it possible that she didn't care if he hadn't did what he said he would? There was no other explanation as to how she knew about Hilary's wedding. Queen was keeping contact with Hilary. If that were true, then why hadn't she asked for his number from her, or some such thing? How long has she been here?

"So, Queen, have you been here long?" Kai brightened up his for a tad bit, so much, in fact, that it obviously sounded fake.

"Oh, just for a week now, and Tyson's grandfather was nice enough to let us stay in the dojo for the wedding. A weird but good man, Tyson's grandfather. For a person his age, he still can make you jump with his kendo moves." Queen laughed lightly at her little joke, and flashed Kai a smile.

"That's nice of them." Kai didn't know what else to say. Queen make it as though she was talking about how wonderful a japanese tea ceremony was right in the middle of a horror movie. "Say, Queen, I saw your brother today."

"That's nice." she replied calmly. "Weddings bring many people together."

He cursed under his breath. "What are you going on about?"

Queen gave him a soft perplexed look. "I don't know what you mean." she smiled again. "That's okay. Thank you, I had a pleasant time, I do hope you'll excuse me, I don't want to miss the cutting of the cake." After a slow and curt nod, she pushed past him, with her heels echoing on the polished stone walk.

Kai gaped.

"Wait." he called, and her feet came to a forced stop. "Don't you want to ask me anything?"

Queen faced him, tilting her head in question. "Why would I want to ask you something?"

"About-about why I didn't contact you."

Her tilted head grew straight, and her smiling lips formed into a thin line. The hands that had lifted themselves to touch the fountain's water so tenderly clenched and unclenched. Eyes that feigned happiness grew so cold that the humidity in the air itself dropped a few degrees. The Queen that he was looking for returned.

"You want _me_ to _ask_? _Why_ do you want me to ask? I already know why, there's no need for any question. Simple as that." she snapped her fingers. "If you _wanted_ to contact us, then you would have done so."

"It was only three years-"

"Three _long_ years. Years that brought so many changes, Kai. It's fine. Just forget it." Queen walked away, reaching the double doors, before giving him a final look, one that was shadowed, replacing the cold.

"Queen-"

"Forget it. I did. It was just a dream, Kai. All a dream." Queen shut the door quietly, immersed in the happily dancing and chatting crowds once more.

Kai swore in his head, as he felt the pangs of frustration settling in his brain again. He didn't know why he was being persistent, but Kai knew he couldn't rest until Queen knew the truth. She just had to understand.

-

Her heart was beating fast. It didn't want to slow down. His mere presence felt like a snake charmer enticing a snake to come closer. She had to keep her distance. Kai was too late.

"Too late."

"What am I late for?" King sat down on the chair beside her, while she fell oblivious to the surrounding people at her table. Everyone was there but Kai, who was yet to return. The guests were now eagerly waiting for Tyson and Hilary to cut the cake. "They haven't cut the cake yet."

"I was just thinking out loud." said Queen nonchalantly, spotting Kai finally returning to his seat, and avoiding her eye.

"Next time, when you think, make sure it's not so loud. You give people the wrong impressions sometimes."

"Shut up."

"Will you two just quit it for a second? They're cutting the cake!" Mariah snapped, losing a bit of her patience as King opened his mouth to retaliate. Ray hastily mouthed a 'sorry' while he tugged on Mariah's arm, and pointing to the couple cutting the cake. Fat, short layers of cake rose at least two feet in the air, all sequenced in decreasing size. Fresh lilies that were artistically placed on the top, amidst the small figurine bride and groom.

At the moment the knife touched the bottom of the pan, the refrain of guests applauding was tumultuous. Soon, cake was served, and the music started again.

"I can't imagine how much trouble the those two went into." said Max, licking his fork happily, as his well-awaited moment had arrived. "Think Tyson allows take-homes?"

"I dunno, Max, but you'll have to save some for me." Kenny froze, then began to beat at his chest frantically coughing and sputtering.

"Slow down, Kenny, there's plenty of time to eat." Max patted Kenny's back, as his friend choked on icing. "Plus, when everyone's finished, there is still time to dance."

"Speaking of dancing..." Ray stood up. "Mrs. Kon, would you dance with me?"

Mariah giggled, placing her arm on his, waving to the others as they joined in the many people dancing, and leaving them to finish their cake. No one else said anything, but instead relaxed, watching Tyson and Hilary share a first dance, where they were surrounded by other couples. Once or twice they spotted Grandpa chasing down a girl who obviously didn't want to dance.

Not too long after that, Max was called on by Miriam, and then Kenny was dragged off by Emily. All four were now on the dance floor, accompanied by a waltz. It was well past midnight now, and a few people already called it quits for the night, and saying goodbye.

Half an hour later, Kai began to wish that he didn't come, for he was alone at the table with King and Queen. Nothing much to say, or course. Awkward moments settled upon them repeatedly, and Kai felt the sudden urge to stand up and just leave.

And stand up he did.

But Kai didn't leave, instead he crossed to the other side of the round table to where King and Queen were quietly watching the dancing people, coming to stop in front of them.

"Hi." King acknowledged.

"...Hi." Kai then completely ignored him, and looking to the sister, who masked her expressions with a blank stare. "Queen, will you have this dance?"

She said nothing, but just stared at his waiting hand. King glanced from Kai to Queen, and looked away, staring at the dance floor as if he couldn't care less. It really was not in his interest to be a part of this, and he _had_ warned Kai that he knew something like this would happen.

Kai held out his hand farther to her, until she accepted.

Queen felt herself being swept up into familiar arms again, and onto the dance floor, where the music brought on many familiar memories. Still in silence he started to lead her through the dance. As badly as she wished it would not happen, Queen's insides were churning, as recollections of the past replayed in the back of her mind.

Kai teaching her how to dance.

_Their first kiss._

The dance at Mr. Dickensen's birthday.

_How she felt the warmth_.

Their moments in Santikos Mansion.

_He set her free._

Her thanks to him at the hospital.

_She tried to show him..._

The kiss before he left...

_How much she cared._

"Kai, stop." Queen felt her breath caught in her throat. This was all-too familiar, and she had to stop before she made any actions that she could regret. His body felt so comforting to her, like a shelter from the storm of confusing emotions. An oasis on a desert.

"Queen, I need you to give me a chance to explain." Kai gritted his teeth, staring over her head as they were passed by faster moving couples. "I can't stop until you understand. It wasn't as though I had meant to do that to you."

"Could have fooled me." muttered Queen under her breath. "Alright. I'll let you say your bit, if you listen to mine." There was not a lot of point in listening to it, but she wanted to try.

"Agreed." Kai pondered where to start. He didn't know if she would belive that he has a grandfather who was bent on making him a replica of himself. Taking in the consideration of time, there was not much choice. "I did try to contact you. Whenever I tried, I couldn't get through. The only conclusions I had were that the phone was not online, or you had moved."

Queen chewed on her lip.

"Going back to Greece hadn't been an available option, because if you did move, I'm clueless to where you are. I am closely being watched now, my grandfather remained suspicious until now about what happened, and he's not buying the lies." he took a deep breath, and exhaled it quickly, trying to release the strain in his voice.

"Kai-"

"Before I knew it, I forgot about it all, for I continued on my studies." Kai interrupted. " I grew older, I felt changed, I forgot what I had said." he let his eyes stray over to Tyson and Hilary, who were joking with Max and Ray. "I didn't want you hurt, Queen, if that's what you're thinking. It wasn't intentional."

She felt some of her anger ebb away the slightest bit, as Kai did make some sense.

"Kai, it's okay. I know. You don't have to worry. I understand now." she drew her eyes up to his face, tightening her hands with his. "Actually, I suppose it's all partly our fault. We moved, just to let you know. King and I felt in need of a new beginning, that we decided to move back into our house. The rest of the three years we spent returning it to it's original condition. Just last month it was finished. The whole place is almost the way it once was. Perhaps, it _was_ something you didn't mean."

Queen smiled faintly at him. A sincere smile, the first one in three years. Kai smiled back, satisfied that his goal was accomplished. She finally understood him, and he felt satisfied.

"Queen, I want to thank you for listening to my bit." Kai waltzed them into a corner, where the chance of them being overheard was about zero. "I needed for you to know."

"I know, Kai, I know." Queen nodded, but her face turned sombre. "I wasn't aware of somethings, that's all. For the first six months I was hopeful-_We_ were hopeful, there was nothing weighing down on us now, and we hoped it would remain that way. King and I got into a private school, and both of us felt relieved that we don't have to be home schooled any longer. A new beginning, and yet we've begun to forget. Kai, you don't know how it feels to have the realization that you might not see a certain person once again. It hurt. The pressure was so much that...I had to forget about you."

Kai stopped. '_What_?'

"Kai, I'm glad you told me the truth. But it's too late. The past is the past, and I can't hold on to something I can't have any longer." Queen broke away, letting her hands rest at her sides.

"What do you mean?" Kai felt a surge of longing, as the last words echoed in his mind. 'I can't hold on to something I can't have any longer.' "Queen, I don't get where you're getting at."

"Just take it from me, Kai. You're too late. I guess this is goodbye." Queen backed away, away from the comforting warmth, away from youth's bliss. Her face was like a japanese Noh mask, a mix of emotions that were hard to interpret. She turned on her heel, excusing herself, hastily making her way back to their table.

Kai let the words sink into his head. Goodbye? What did she mean, _goodbye_? He followed suit moments later, also making his way past the now dissipating people, and back to their table, where a waiter was beginning to clear the plates up. They were gone. He searched the room for any sign of them, and found the two making their way to the lobby, saying goodbye to the bride and groom.

"King, Queen, thank you both for coming, and we do appreciate it, a lot." Hilary wrapped her arms around Queen, as she and Tyson were on their way to their honeymoon limo.

Queen sent her a hug back, and giving affectionnate pats. King shook Tyson's hand, and once Hilary let go of Queen, gave her a hug as well.

"Yeah, thanks, King." said Tyson, waving to the other people who were there to see them go. "Just didn't know that you were the kind of person to actually cry at weddings-Hey, Kai!" he shouted, spotting him lurking behind Ray.

"Congratulations, Tyson. Oh, and Don't forget. Your present is waiting for your at your house when you return." Kai called out, as Tyson had no other choice but to keep on moving.

"Thanks, dude, I can't wait to see it!" Tyson hollered back.

"Bye, Tyson, have fun!" yelled Kenny, as Max waved his hands frantically. Ray was holding a crying Mariah, and Grandpa, in the meantime, was busy throwing rice in the air.

Everyone kept on saying goodbye, from the time they boarded the limo, up until it disappeared from sight in the chilly darkness. All the guests too, said goodbye, leaving some people behind, to pick up anything else that had been left behind, or to clean up. The rest was the hotel's responsibility now.

Mariah, Ray, Kenny, Max, Kai, Queen, and King were now leaving the building, taking the time to say their own goodbyes.

"Max, you're going to drive Kenny home, right?" asked Ray, as he and Mariah stopped by their car.

"Yeah, don't worry about us, it's okay, Kenny's house isn't too far from mine, so it's not going to be a problem." Max replied, yawning. "How about you, King, Queen?"

King just shrugged. "We're heading back to the Granger's, Tyson's grandpa already went home already, Mr. Dickensen drove him. I just borrowed Tyson's car, and we're just going to borrow it until tomorrow, and Tyson's grandpa says he's going to return it."

"Okay, then." Kenny said, as Queen said her goodbyes to Max, Ray, and Mariah. "I guess this is til next time, right?"

Queen nodded. "Yeah, I guess til next time."

King turned to Kai, who was silent in the background. "Kai, it was nice to see you again. Maybe we will see each other again sometime."

"Yeah...Sometime." Kai replied, as his eyes connected with Queen's.

Then, as the time drew near to two in the morning, they dispersed. Kai began his drive home, feeling as though weddings were much more trouble than they're worth.

-

C.A.:Welllll...Will Kai see Queen again? What does she mean, 'too late'?

Okay, there. I have nothing else to say, I guess. If you have any questions, comments-please review, it would be very much appreciated. I'm writing this solely for readers, for your enjoyment.


	4. Her Love

My Aspiration

Author's Note: I'm finally back! I didn't count on taking about two months for not updating, but I haven't forgotten this yet. Throws herself at your mercy

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade.

-

Her Love

-

Mariah stared at the golden embossed envelope, her finger twiddling on the wax seal with anticipation. Carefully she prised the lid open, pulling out an ivory card. Shiny, gold, curly writing sparked her interest, and after squinting at the letters, barely made out their names on the top.

To: Mariah and Ray Kon;

You are happily invited to a wedding ceremony which would take place on the 28th

of October. This special occassion shall bring together and unite the Young miss Queen,

and Mr. Daniel Steinerstauch.

We hope that you could make it to this specified date, and will await you reply by mail.

Mariah let the words sink into her mind.

Outside, Ray returned home, just finishing his daily morning ritual. The whole thing consisted of the early morning yoga, and a couple of laps around a small lake; one that their house looked right over. He revelled in the smell of newly made breakfast, and coffee. It was a cozy house, just in the outskirts of a nearby city. Nothing but peace and quiet.

"What!"

Most of the time, at least.

His wife's voice echoed throught their home, kicking in his instincts to hurry over to his pregnant wife. One can never be too careless.

Panic soon subsided as he located Mariah, sitting on their couch, holding the invitation in the air, jaw dropped open in obvious surprise. Dare he ask? Hell, why not?

"Mariah?"

His wife turned to him, her plump belly sprinkled with drops of tears freshly fallen from her eyes. Pregnant women were prone to overreaction many times; This was not new. Surely she was in her-Trimester something or other.

"Yes?" Mariah wiped a tear from her eye, smiling widely at him.

"Is there something wrong?" he gently asked, plopping himself on the couch beside her.

"I-I can't believe it."

"What can't you believe?"

"Queen's getting married!" Mariah's eyes brimmed with tears once again, crinkling the envelope which was enclosed in her free hand.

"Are you kidding me?" Ray laughed, poking at his wife teasingly and enjoying the definite squirm and giggle emitting from her.

"Would I be kidding if I'm acting like this?" Mariah shove the letter under his nose, moving away from the threatening finger.

Ray shrugged. "I don't know, you've been acting like this for some time now, who knew if you weren't?" He read the letter, folding it carefully before setting it down on a small side table. "So, are we going?"

"Of course, silly. Why wouldn't we?" she wiped her tears on his shirt, and leaving the envelope on the table. Laboriously she stood up, inching away from the coffee table, and heading over to the kitchen, where the dirty dishes were rusting through.

He placed the letter back in it's envelope. Replying by mail would be easy. But right now, his breakfast was waiting.

"Ray, a little help, please? I can't reach beyond the sink."

-

Hilary frowned at the scene before her. Only a week had passed after their six-day long honeymoon to Tahiti, and now they were beginning to settle themselves down. Apparently, was not what she meant by "settling" themselves down. Hilary stole away to the small convenience store and get some of the personal toiletries that she had forgotten, entrusting Tyson with the unpacking. Unfortunately, his version of unpacking had her nerves tense up.

They had recently bought a two bedroom bungalow, which included a small front garden that needed quite a bit of work. All of the rooms had been remodelled sometime ago as well, by the last couple that had a growing family. Hilary sighed. Maybe someday they will move away, like the last couple that had once lived here.

It was too soon, and she needed to whip that husband of hers into shape.

Boxes lay forgotten, their contents strewn about the floor of the living room, and right into the kitchen. Clothes were poorly folded on the couch that Kai had sent them, still in it's original plastic wrapping. Piles of books were piled dangerously over the small coffee table, waiting to fall on the unsuspecting soul to upset it. What's worse, was that she couldn't find a trace of Tyson anywhere. It was too quiet. One couldn't be able to tell whether they were packing, or moving in.

"TYSON!" Hilary yelled, her voice no doubt reaching the two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, and living room of their home.

Finally, Tyson came out, with a sheepish grin on his face. He popped out of the kitchen, holding a box of what looked like donuts from the day before.

"Heh, welcome home." he made to give her a kiss, but Hilary dodged him, shaking her head.

"Tyson, as glad as I am to see you trying to help me, you're actually making it worse. Couldn't you just have waited for me?" Hilary picked up a small stainless pot off the floor, and placed it on the table.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Tyson smiled, taking the grocery bag from her hands. "I just got hungry, so I had to stop and take a break." he tried to steal another kiss, but Hilary swiftly moved away, this time picking up a bra off the floor, and placing it on the couch, along with the other clothes.

"Great, now that you've taken your break, it wouldn't hurt if you helped me now, would it?"

Tyson scratched his head. "Yeah, well, see, I was thinking, since I already did the hardest job and unpacked, I was hoping you could finish the rest."

Rolling her eyes, Hilary shoved a pile of books in front of him, and sneered. "Nice try."

"What do you mean?" asked Tyson innocently, tilting his head to the side. Then, he grinned. "Oh, I see."

"Yes, I'm glad you see it that way. Now, are you going to help me or not?" Hilary bent down to pick up some more clothes from the floor, when she felt a presence behind her. She made to shove the clothes into his arms, but she only came face to face with his chest. "T-Tyson? Are you going to help me, or not?"

"Sure I will." he loomed over her, taking the clothes from her arms, making her drop them to the ground once more. He stared down keeping a straight face and fighting a laugh as Hilary stared nervously up at him.

"T-Tyson?"

"Hilary, you need to relax." Tyson inched his hands up her back, slowly bringing her closer to him. She shivered, but did not decline. The intoxicating scent of his light cologne rendered her useless.

"I do?" Hilary flushed. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean." Tyson leaned his head down, grasping both of her wrists in his hands. "Do you?"

Hilary tilted her head back, as Tyson bit gently at her neck. She unwillingly flushed darker, wondering if he wanted her to reciprocate. He pressed himself to her lightly, placing her wrists behind her back, not letting go, continuing his administrations to her neck. Hilary sighed, throwing all thoughts aside as she pulled her wrists from his grasp, only to replace them on his head, hoping that he wouldn't stop.

"Hm, Tyson, stop."

"Why?" said Tyson, muffled against the nape of her neck. "I thought I doing a good job helping."

"Kenny's here." Hilary said, detaching herself from him quickly. 'Shame. He should help me more often.'

Tyson felt as though a flaming poker was shoved up his behind carelessly, scalding his face in the process. Please, she must be kidding. He turned around, hoping that Hilary was wrong. It turns out that she wasn't, and there was Kenny, standing in the front door, holding a cream coloured envelope and staring at him with a blank expression.

"I guess we should have locked the door first, huh?" smiled Hilary, trying to recover. "Well, hello, Kenny! Nice er, surprise. Didn't know that you were planning on visiting."

Kenny nodded, finally taking his eyes off Tyson. "If you checked your mail box, maybe you'll find out why I came in such a hurry." He fished around in their mail box, which was just near the door. Kenny then closed the door shut, handing the letter to Tyson, who squinted at the writing.

"What's this all about?" he asked, turning to Kenny for answers. Hilary too, squinted at the writing.

"Why don't you read it for yourself?" Kenny said, holding his own letter in his hand.

Tyson peeled the letter open, and read it silently, while Hilary also read on with interest.

"This is-is a what?" said Tyson blankly, as confusion dawned on him. "Queen's wedding? _Queen's WEDDING?_" Tyson looked at Hilary, who seemed to be as surprised as he was. "You know, if you ask me, I didn't expect the she-wolf to actually get married. I feel for the man."

"Come now, Tyson. Don't you go talking about Queen like that." Hilary scolded, but she was grinning. "I'm actually glad for her. She's probably needing a change like this, you know, someone coming into her life besides King having to watch over her all the time."

"What with all these weddings, I'm feeling left out." joked Kenny, as he surveyed the living room. "I mean, you and Tyson's wedding sometime at the beginning of August, and now this?"

"I'm kinda worried about all of this short notice, though." Tyson plopped himself on the couch, after shoving some clothes back on the floor. "With all of these important events happening, I'm not so stoked on having to be formal all the time."

"Too bad. I'd say Queen did a very good job on being my maid of honour. I think it's time we did our part in helping out." Hilary answered.

"Speaking of helping out," Kenny, had wandered into the kitchen and out again, came back looking out of sorts. "Do you need any help with this stuff?"

-

"Are you sure you want to hang out with your brother for a while and not with your _finacee_?" King teased, and Queen blushed.

"For god's sake, King, I can't believe you'd actually think that I'd forget you."

The outdoor cafe was very noisy, despite it being very early. It was quite convenient, for the cafe was only a fifteen minute walk from their land. Suburbians who commute to work daily are the ones that usually fill these little coffee houses, happy to serve the bread and drinks. Some even brought their lap tops, and talking spiritedly into their cell phones yelling out the occasional 'no', before nodding.

"Yes, well, I have to prepare myself for the worst, right?" King laughed. "Who knows, maybe you'll leave me and I'll die all old and lonely." he took a sip of his cappucino, and closing his eyes in bliss.

"Indeed?" asked Queen, looking at him in disbelief. "As a matter of fact, you are right, in some sense, at least. Dan's planning to take me out to lunch today. I hope you don't mind." she finished her coffee, and took a bite of a brownie.

"Why wouldn't I? He is going to be my-" King winced. "My brother-in-law, after all." the last sentence sounded as though his throat was being tightly constricted.

"Don't worry about it." Queen placed her hand on his reassuringly. "Dan's been really good to me. He's done a lot to help us, remember? When we first began to adjust to our new beginning?"

"I don't think I'll get used to thinking of him that way, that's all." King gently pulled his hand away. "Isn't it a bit sudden? You are young, you know, there could be many more-"

"I've made up my mind, King. This is all that I could ever want. I've never felt anything like this." Queen stood up, and then waited. "I have to go and meet him at home, do you want to come?"

King waved his hand, taking another swig of his cappucino. "Nah, go on, I can walk home. You take the car. I need the work out, anyway."

"If you say so." Queen muttered a hurried thanks, and strode away, dodging the many patio tables. Her brother watched her, taking in the outfit of loose-fitting capris, and plain sleeveless shirt. All, of course, in dark colours.

King furrowed his brows. She was moving on while he was stuck here, left to take care of the inheritance. None the which turned out to be some chest full of gold. In fact, it was a key to some very important documents, all having to do with the ownership of a software company. For the longest time since his mother's death, his grandmother had hired a well-trusted man to look after it until the her children grew up. King never really knew what to expect, except that if it was some software company, shouldn't he have heard about it somewhere? Problem was, that he doubted wether it was half as successful as it was promised to be. The company had no name, or was said to have none. Everything was kept silent after his mother's death, that it had once been concluded that it vanished on the face of the Earth.

"Here I am, waiting to rebuild something that's been invisible for at least a decade, and she gets to do what she wants." King ranted to himself, setting the cup down with a loud 'clunk'.

"Talking to yourself ain't goin to cut it."

King looked behind him, not at all surprised. "Hey, Vince. What are you doing here?" he watched as the man settled himself on the seat that Queen once occupied.

"Complying to your sister's phone call. Said she was going to meet that Daniel of hers." the man scoffed, expressing his disgust openly on the name. "What she sees in that man I don't know. All that he's good for is trouble."

"Trouble? I can't imagine that finacee of hers being trouble." King peered at him closely. "Do you know something I don't?"

"After three years of being in your service, and you still don't trust me?" Vince gave him a hurt look. "If you think of it this way, aren't they a bit too young to even deal with something like marriage? Seriously consider it. Who's idea was it anyways?"

"If you're going to ask me, you won't get too far. All I know is that both of them agreed to it." King slouched back on the chair with a sour look on his face. "There's not a thing wrong with the boy that I can spot either, as if he's some sort of robot. Built to impress. Stupid git."

Vince laughed. "I didn't mean about the two of them, but Queen getting married. I imagined that if it did happen, it would be for saving the world from space aliens."

"Grandmother's dying wish."

"Ah, that answers that." Vince looked away, before spotting a waitress walking past them delivering a drink. He raised his hand, and she nodded.

"You've been here many times, I see." King watched the waitress disappear into the back room.

"You have no idea. If I wave my hand a different way, I can get a decaf instead of hot chocolate." the waitress came back, and Vince passed on his pay, before giving her a wink. The woman blushed, and hurried away. Vince cleared his throat. "About this wedding. Care to recap on the plans?"

King grinned at the question. "Queen's wanted to have a quiet wedding, just because she sees no point in inviting so many people that might not care anyway; But I've done some plans for her sake."

"Oh? King, that's sneaky."

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her now, can it?"

-

"If I hadn't known better, you were trying to avoid me all week."

Staying silent was something that always ensured no confrontations. Rolling his eyes and chewing on his tongue would have to suffice until he could get ahold of the gym. Then he can vent out his emotions by the many rigorous excercises that he knew how. All of their meetings now involved some sort of scathing remark or two, but when there was none, it would only be when they would be in public; Where his grandfather would throw one of his parties. It was then another opportunity for him to test out the guinea-pigs, or rather, 'guinea-girls'. The term was recognized as so because when the occasion came up, his grandfather would casually introduce him a young debutante that he hoped would attract his grandson's eye.

Too bad money couldn't buy looks. Unless you had plastic surgery. Then that was a different story. Still, even with some physical reconfigurations, the 'women' couldn't match it to their personality. One recollection he had was the time when woman, so strikingly beautiful caught his eye. He had to admit, there was a tiny bit if attraction. However, once he heard the woman speak, he almost gave up on women all at once.

Spending the rest of your life where a woman was used to ordering people around and dominating over you was ludicrous. Embarassing, would summarize the whole thing. He could never picture anyone ordering him about.

"Kai. _Kai,_ are you even _listening_ to me?"

Kai regarded his grandfather indifferently. "Yes. I'm sorry, but I wasn't listening."

Hiwatari stared at him from across the long dinner table. He sipped his wine thoughtfully. "You know, Kai, I was thinking. Do you remember that girl that you met in the last party?"

"Yes, I remember." Kai had no choice but to remember the time that he saw her. 'After that, I felt honestly uncivil.' True, this girl-Diana she was called-was plainly attractive. Simplicity was her main feature. Problem was, she was too 'clingy'. What she couldn't get, she will cry for until it was gained.

"I want you to spend some time with her." Hiwatari replied, with an air of authority; as though he was daring Kai to object. Hearing none but Kai's silence, he continued. "As your guardian and grandfather, and my future successor, you will have to settle to doing what is right. This is all I ask of you."

Kai was about to answer, when a servant appeared at the doorway.

"A phone call for master Kai."

At this point, Kai didn't really care what the distraction was, but he needed to get away from his manipulative grandfather.

"Excuse me." Kai excused himself out of the room, where the phone was waiting for him in the nearby study. "Hello, this is Kai." he frowned, as the connection became fuzzy, as though he were speaking to a walkie-talkie.

Pshhh.

"Kai?"

"It's me. Who are you?" If Tyson was having problems in paradise, he's just going to have to bugger off and go to Ray for advice.

"God, do you know how much trouble I went through just to get to your phone number? Do you?" the voice rang into his ears, as though the voice at the other end was shouting at the reciever. Kai couldn't miss the familiar tone of that voice.

"King?"

"Well, I'm glad you remembered. Honestly, I tried to phone Tyson, but he said he forgot your number-then I had to get Ray's number from him, and phone Ray afterwards."

Kai tried to intervene, but King went on.

"Sometime way before the 28th, I want you to to come here and-"

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, confused. The significance of this phone call was quite so, as he noted the tone in King's voice. Casually he sat on a nearby chair. He was expecting a reply, but all he got was silence. Then, rustling.

"So...You didn't get a letter?" King said slowly.

"Didn't get a letter for what?" asked Kai, hearing his voice grow lower.

"You mean you have no clue?"

"Damn it, King, just tell me." He couldn't take the guessing anymore.

"...Queen's getting married, Kai."

'Okay. What? I understand, but then I don't_. Married? _What did he mean, Queen was getting married?' Kai felt his chest tighten. His own brain was too busy thinking to notice. Not until King woke him up.

"Kai, are you there?" King sounded uncertain.

"...Huh? Oh, yeah, still here. What about this wedding? Are you sure that Queen's getting married?" Kai could hear the urgency in his voice. The urge to find out every single information that he can get his hands on.

"As sure as the sun rises everyday." King replied. "Although I don't know why you never got a letter...Oh, wait, never mind. About this eh, wedding. Since you know already, I guess I might as well. It's supposed to be on the 28th of October. Queen doesn't know that people are coming, so it's supposed to be a surprise. I wanted to plan a sort of bridal shower. Actually, Hilary mailed me back, saying that she could come-and she proposed the idea of the bridal shower. So, think you can come?"

Kai was only half-listening. He was still pondering the fact that Queen was getting married. It felt like on yesterday-He touched his lips. No. Don't think about it. She's said you're too late-So that's what she meant.

"Yeah, I think I can go. When do you want me for the bridal shower?" Kai asked, as he tried to get his own thoughts sorted out.

"How about in a week?" King suggested. "Everyone else who I talked to said they can come at that day. You?"

"No problem." Kai paused. "King? You were planning on not to invite me, weren't you?"

Awkward silence.

"Look, Kai, I promised to take care of Queen. You just had to fall short and the man came along. I've never seen her so happy. If she looses that spirit of hers because of you, I-"

"I know, King. If just attending and not interfering would make some of it up to you, then I would do it."

"I didn't want you to be upset. It seems like I'm the only one who knows how she really feels about you." King said, recalling a particular event. "She was confused. Changes were made immediately once we got back. Queen had no choice but to grow up."

Kai felt his voice grow cold. "If 19 is young, then this marriage is reasonable because?"

"Because it is her grandmother's wish. Kai, just make sure you're going to be able to go. I don't know what she'll do, but it's safe to say she's slightly more mature. Hey, I've got to go. I'll be seeing you then."

"Yeah, I'll see you." Kai hung up the phone.

He trudged back to the dining room. Who knows how long he took in the phone. Hiwatari was gone by the time he got back. Quietly he finished the rest of his dinner, still in deep contemplation. His mind was noisily buzzing with thought, yet his whole body-was numb. He could feel nothing. Just ample confusion. So far he's believed that his attachment to Queen was out of pity and regret for not keeping a promise-but now marriage? Uncertainty crossed Kai's mind. He did kiss her in the past, but what was it for? Did it have a meaning; or was he just a growing adolescent that needed to exercise his nature?

The more he thought about it, the more he felt the shortcomings of foreboding. There was something behind those kisses, and maybe not.

Maybe he was keeping something from himself.

Kai snorted. That is some idea. He was himself. There was nothing that he can hide, since he knows himself from top to bottom.

For now, he needed to find a wedding present.

A good idea would be to send them a large box, one that was complete with postage, so that he could ship the man into orbit.

-

C.A.:Please tell me what you think. If you don't agree, please have some faith. ( New story New plot ) Promise, it'll be a happy ending for the two. Truth is, life is complicated. If you battle the challenges head on and succeed, then the rewards are great.

You're in the right track, _element6_. Geez, why are you so perceptive? I think that's two guesses that you've got right. Or, somewhat. Now, I haven't been on in such a long time, I got surprised with the new layouts. I thought it was pretty snazzy.

Awright. Yes. I know, I've procrastinated this enough, and I should really get my act together. I shall be working harder to get these things up, okay? Please, I need you to bear with me. Thank you. I hope you r&r. I need to know what your expectations are, please?


End file.
